1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating a chip package.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Gold electroplating technology has been widely used in microelectronics and micro systems, such as in the connection between a flat panel display and a driver chip. A driver chip can be connected to a flat panel display with a TCP (tape carrier package) or COG (Chip-On-Glass) method, which is mainly implemented with an electroplating technology for gold bumps. Thereby, the dimension of a driver chip can be greatly reduced, and the space is effectively saved. Besides, the electroplating process has the advantage of low cost. Therefore, the gold-bump electroplating technology has vitally prospered in the related fields.
In the Au-electroplating technology, the electroplating solution usually contains cyamide because of the reliability and technical maturity of cyamide-containing electroplating solutions. However, cyamide is a lethal poison. Therefore, the factory and the wastewater processing facility have to meet the required standards lest the personnel be harmed and the environment be polluted.
Anyhow, with the popularization of eco-awareness, a cyamide-free Au-electroplating solution has become an important topic.